I Will Be Everything
by XsilenceOisOaOscaryOsoundX
Summary: After Sonny's longtime crush maliciously rejects her. Her friends enlist the help of arrogant, popular, cocky Chad to teach Sonny everything Nick likes, but what happens when Sonny falls for Chad and Nick begins to regret rejecting Sonny? Channy :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody!!! So this story is my second Sonny with a chance story! This is AU and i don't own anything except the characters of my own creation and the idea of the plot! I am dedicating this story to one of my friends who was in love with a guy who treated her horribly. Sometimes even though you know this person is being an asshole you can't help but to defend him. They say love is blind! I hope everyone enjoys this and reviews! i am planning on making this a long story! Eventually Channy or however the name combo goes! haha :)

please review!

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Tawni grabbed my hand as we walked into our first high school dance. I looked around us; the dance floor was already filled with our classmates and the rest of the school. Tawni and I pushed the crowds to Nico, Zora and Grady. They were pushed off to the side of the dance floor, standing and looking a bit uncomfortable.

"C'mon guys let's dance!" I urged them.

"We're fine right here," Grady said. Nico and Zora nodded in agreement. Tawni groaned and grabbed Zora and I, leading us into the thick of the dance floor. After a couple moments of awkward dancing, we realized everyone looked stupid but they were having fun with it. So we loosened up and sang along at the top of our lungs, not caring how we looked.

Then Tawni tapped me on my shoulder and yelled in my ear so I could here her over the music, "Nick's here! Maybe he'll ask you to dance!"

"Really?" I asked excitedly looking around for Nick. When I spotted him he was talking to an upperclassman. Nick was talking adamantly and his dark brown hair was falling into his sea-green eyes. Nick was way out of my league but I've had a crush on him since we first sat together on the bus, the first day of seventh grade. Then he became popular and I had became best friends with Zora and Grady. Nico had just moved her this year and Tawni was pretty and popular and didn't become friends with me until 8th grade. "I hope he asks me to dance," I said softly and although the music was too loud to hear my words Zora and Tawni seemed to understand what I meant from my wistful expression. We danced to the next couple of songs and I couldn't keep myself from glancing over to Nick to see what he was doing. He was dancing with a pretty freshman girl named Lila and his other jock friends were dancing nearby. Then the DJ announced he was going to slow things down and he turned on Leona Lewis, I Will Be. Tawni, Zora and I walked to the sidelines to talk and hope someone would ask us to dance. Soon a 10th grader came over and asked Tawni to dance. She didn't look thrilled but nevertheless she accepted. Zora and exchanged glances as Tawni walked off with the guy. Even though Tawni hung out with us and we weren't considered popular everyone still really liked her and she was always invited to things we weren't. But Tawni always brought us with her even if we put up a fight. She was a good friend. The Nico and Grady walked over to us looking bored.

"Do you want to dance, Zora?" Grady asked.

"Not really," She said smiling.

"Too bad!" Grady grinned and pulled her out to the dance floor and they proceeded to scare the other couples around them as they whirled from place to place. Nico and I laughed as we watched them. Then a girl, named Melissa, came up to us and looked at Nico and then grabbed his hand and jerked him on to the dance floor. I giggled, Nico looked so shocked.

Now I was standing alone and feeling a bit unloved. I looked around at all the happy couples, swaying to the soft music and I felt lonely.

"Sonny," I heard someone in a male voice say from behind me.

I quickly turned around to face whoever it was and was shock to find it was…"N-Nick?"

"It's Sonny right?" Nick said smiling at me. I nodded, speechless. Why was Nick talking to me? "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

"With you?" I asked unsure whether I was dreaming or not.

He laughed, "You're funny! Yes with me." I nodded excitedly and he took my hand and gently led me out to the middle of the dance. I was oblivious to my surroundings to but if I had looked, I would have seen the shocked expression of Tawni and the winks of Nick's friends.

Nick wound his hands around my waist and pulled me close, I blushed and put my arms around his neck. I had never had a boyfriend before and I wasn't sure how to act around Nick. Not that I was so delusional that I thought he was my boyfriend!

"You look stunning," Nick whispered in my ear.

"Thanks!" I blushed. Was he flirting with me? We continued talking through out the song but I hardly remember what we said, I was in my own little world of bliss.

After the song ended Nick asked, "Do you want to walk outside?"

"Sure," I said happy that we could still be together even though the song was over. Nick took my hand once more and I felt shivers run up my spine. We walked out to the building the dance was held in and wandered through the gardens. The moon was shinning down and Nick look like a prince from a fairy tale. We sat down on a bench surrounded by white roses. I was in heaven. I had never thought in a million years, I would be in a beautiful moonlit garden with the boy I liked.

Nick turned to me, "Sonny, I really like you."

I looked down blushing, he tilted my chin to look up at him. I decided to take a leap and I mumbled, "I've always liked you."

Nick was still holding my chin. He smiled, "then you don't mind if I do this," He brought his lips down to mine. I had never kissed a boy before and I was glad nick was my first. He cupped my cheek and gently moved his lips against mine. I smiled and kissed him hesitantly back. He withdrew and smirked at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I hope we can do this again sometime, Sonny." Then he stood up kissed my hand and ran over to the parking lot.

I sat dumbfounded, I had just kissed my lifelong crush and he had hoped we could do it again sometime. I sighed and laid down, staring up at the stars on the stone bench, reliving the night's events in my head. This had been the best night of my life!

That's how Tawni found me, laying on the bench in a state of total bliss. She sat down next to me and sighed, "So, you and Nick?"

"I think so," I said and then relayed the night's events to her. "I really like him and he said he hopes we can do it again sometime soon!"

"Just be careful, even Nick isn't an angel!" Tawni advised me.

"Don't worry I'll be careful but I know Nick would never do anything to hurt me!" I told her. She nodded.

Monday:

I put extra effort into my appearance for school the next day. I couldn't wait to see Nick. I hoped that he would ask me out on a date or maybe even ask me to be his girlfriend. I thought of all this on the bus ride to school. When I walked into school, I didn't see Nick so I quickly, dumped my stuff into my locker. I was walking own the hallway when I saw him hanging out with some of his friends. They were laughing and joking with each other in the way guys do. I smiled and gathered up my courage and walked over to Nick. He still gave me the butterflies even though we had already kissed.

"Hey Nick!" I called out happily. When I reached him, he gave me a strange look.

"Sonny what are you doing here?" Nick asked smirking. His friends laughed.

"I was just saying hi," I said unsure how to respond. "I thought maybe you wanted to go out this weekend?" I asked feeling timid in front of Nick's friends.

Nick's smirk grew more pronounced, "you want to go out with me?" Nick and his friends laughed. I nodded nervously. Why was nick acting like this? "Why on earth would I ever want to go out with you?" Nick laughed at me.

I felt as though I was a little bug and he had just stepped on me, "But we kissed," I whispered.

"And you're the worst kisser I've ever seen in my life! There is no way a guy like me would want to go out with a girl like you!" Nick glared down and me as his friends laughed and jeered in the background.

I could feel the tears pool in my eyes and not wanting Nick to have the satisfaction of seeing them I turned and ran away. I could hear my classmate's laughter in the background. I sprinted down the hallway, tears in my eyes. How could nick be so cruel why did he act like he really liked me and tell say those horrible things? Then because obviously God hated me, I ran straight into my enemy and Tawni's brother, Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Whoa babe slow down," Chad smirked at me. Then he saw my red eyes and looked at me with something similar to concern in his eyes.

"Leave me the hell alone Chad," I said and ran off to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I slammed the door to one of the stalls, lowered the lid and sat down my head in my hands. How could nick do that, I thought he really liked me. But I guess I was just kidding myself, I wasn't pretty or popular or witty, I wasn't the kind of girl Nick liked. I was just Sonny Munroe, loser extraordinaire.

While I was wallowing in my misery, Tawni walked in. "I saw the whole thing," she said leaning against the stall door. When I didn't respond she continued. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better or even if anything can be said to make you feel better but nick's an asshole."

"No he's not," I whispered. Even after all Chad had said to me, I still couldn't help but to defend him.

"Sonny, he is. You don't have to defend him. He is an idiot not to realize how great you are!" Tawni told me.

"I'm not great," I said dejectedly, I knew she was trying to help but I felt so low and helpless.

"Sonny, I'm not going to take this self-pity crap!" Tawni said raising her voice. "We are going to show him what he is missing! We will make you his dream girl and then when he falls for you we will crush him!" I emerged from the stall and wiped my eyes and nodded.

* * *

ok the first chapter is done!! yay! i really hope everyone likes it! please please review!

i will try to update quickly if everyone reviews!


	2. The agreement

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT MADE ME INSANELY HAPPY TO READ THEM ALL!! haha now you see what a loser i am! Ok to clarify, the nick in this story is not Nick Jonas!! I hope Nick Jonas is not a jerk like the nick in the story is! I will try to update soon if i get lots of good reviews. Remember i love to hear from you! I don't Sonny with a Chance! ahh i watched the latest episode, Fast Friends, today and i loved it!!! I'm not sure if i want Chad and Sonny to get together yet though because then i doubt it will last very long! So i think they should just get more flirty!

Anyways enjoy and please review!

* * *

"How will we make him want me?" I said doubting whatever plan Tawni had was going to really work. Despite my doubts I hoped it would work, but not to get revenge, I didn't want to be one of those girls who likes a guy who is horrible to her but I had liked Nick for so long. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we shared in the garden, it felt so real, maybe Nick just didn't to admit to his friends he really liked me and that's why he had treated me the way he did.

Tawni interrupted my thoughts, "I know what you're thinking Sonny, but you're wrong, he doesn't like you. That kiss was simply a joke to him. He is an idiot and an asshole and we will make him pay!"

"I wasn't thinking that," I lied. Tawni gave me a don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me look. "Fine, I was but…" I trailed off as she gave me another look. I guess I would just have to pretend I was trying to get revenge to Tawni but if Nick did really end up liking me I knew I would be with him in a second. He would be the Nick I knew, not the Nick he was with his friends. "I will get revenge on Nick!" I said but it sounded weak even to my own ears.

"Say it like you mean it!" Tawni said.

"I will get revenge on Nick!" I yelled. "That felt stupid," I laughed, we had a plan, I could get Nick to really like me I felt better already!

"C'mon let's go, we're already late to first block," Tawni said smiling happy I was acting more like myself. We headed towards the door and Tawni stepped out and held the door open for me.

"I can't!" I said, I didn't want to face everyone yet.

"Are you going to let them think you care so much about what a boy says? This is the first step to getting revenge, you have to show him you don't care!" Tawni advised me as she pushed me towards my first class. Class sucked but at least Zora was in it so I had one person who wasn't whispering and giggling behind their hands at me.

Chad's POV:

I saw Tawni walk towards with me a grin on her face. I inwardly groaned. My sister bugged the shit out of me and judging from the look on her face she had some crappy plan made up! My friends were laughing around me and I realized they were talking about the incident with Sonny earlier. Even though we were juniors and they were freshmen, we still heard about it. It was today's big gossip.

"Damn you should've seen the look on that Sonny girl's face!" Todd said laughing and doing a bad imitation of Sonny's face.

Everyone laughed at my lunch table, "Cut it out Todd, Sonny's a nice kid," I said giving a cold stare that shut everyone up.

"You like Sonny or something?" Sylvie sneered. She was a bleached blonde bitch and I was getting tired of her quickly.

"No Sylvie, She's my sister's best friend." I said tiredly.

"Yo Bro!" Tawni called jokingly.

"What do you want, Tawni?" I replied.

"I need to speak to you alone," She said suddenly becoming more serious.

"Fine whatever," I said I was getting sick of my friends anyways, "I'll catch you guys later." My friends nodded and Sylvie pulled me into a lip-gloss coated kiss. I grimaced; I was definitely dumping her soon. Not that we were actually truly going out, we just did "favors" for each other.

I walked out into the hallway with Tawni. "What do you want?" I asked.

I must have sounded annoyed because Tawni replied sarcastically, "Sorry Mr. King of the Populars that I had to take you away from you're devoted fans."

"I don't know what they will ever do without me, dear sister," I replied equally sarcastic.

Tawni laughed, "I have a favor to ask. And basically you can't say no since you owe me from the time I saved you and that slut from getting caught by mom."

"What's the favor," I asked cautiously, though I knew I had to say yes or Tawni would tell mom everything. I was not the favorite child.

"I need you to teach Sonny to be every guy's dream!" Tawni said.

I chuckled, "You want _me_ to teach _Sonny_?"

"It's not funny Chad! We really need you! It's the only way we can get revenge on Nick!" Tawni said staring me down.

"So Sonny wants revenge on Nick?" I asked.

"Yes… well sort of! You have to make Sonny into Nick's perfect girl and then once he falls for Sonny, She will crush him!" Tawni said.

"The crushing part sounds a bit harsh!" I replied nonchalantly.

"He deserves it! Sonny needs to do this!" my sister said strongly.

"Are you sure you aren't using this as the revenge you will never get to take on Mike?" I asked referring to the bastard who broke Tawni's heart last year.

"No! Sonny wants this too!" She replied venomously and I knew that she was doing this more for herself then Sonny. Sonny wasn't the kind of girl who wanted to take revenge, she was just too nice.

"I'm not saying yes or no yet but what exacting am I supposed to be teaching Sonny?" I asked smirking.

"Just how to be the kind of girl Nick likes!" Tawni told me.

"I don't think Sonny is going to want to be the kind of girl Nick likes." I responded. Nick liked girls that were easy and sexy. Sonny was definitely not easy and although she was pretty for a freshman, she would never be described as sexy.

"Look Chad, I don't care how you do this but you have to help her! Nick was a complete asshole and he shouldn't get away with treating Sonny like that!" Tawni said raising her voice.

"Fine I'll do it but I'm not guaranteeing anything and tell me some of the stuff you want me to teach her." I agreed. I had a bad feeling about this. Sonny and I didn't get along very well. I liked to tease Sonny and well she just hated me. I wondered why she agreed to let me help teach her.

Sonny's POV:

"You did what!" I screamed at Tawni.

"Look, you have to become what Nick wants so you can get revenge!" Tawni told me calmly.

"I will not take lessons from Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled again. "He is an arrogant, popular, playboy, jerk-face! Sorry I know he's your brother and all but we don't get along!"

"I know he is all those things but in this case it's insight into the mind of Nick because let's face it him and Chad are very alike in their womanizing ways." Tawni said not sounding insulted about what I said about her brother.

"But Nick is good, I know it! And Chad is just well… Chad!" I told Tawni.

"Sonny, Nick is not good! You haven't noticed since you've been oblivious to his true side but he is a jerk. He breaks girls hearts all the time because he doesn't want a relationship, he just wants sex!" Tawni said staring at me.

I realized she was telling the truth and although I didn't like it, I had to accept it. But somewhere deep down inside me I still felt as though I could be the one to change Nick, so I agreed. "Fine, I will let Chad teach me whatever it is you two have planned but the second Chad is an asshole, I am gone!" I said.

"Sonny ok but remember this is for your own good and if you walk out the only person you will be hurting is you." Tawni reminded me.

I groaned, "So how are we going to make Nick fall for me?"

The Next Day:

I walked up to Tawni's house. It would have looked normal to any of the neighbors seeing as I was always over here to hang out with Tawni. But today it was different I was here to see Chad. It felt so weird, to be in The Cooper house and be there to see Chad.

"Hey you're here!" Tawni smiled and ran over to hug me.

"I'm here!" I made a face of mock pain. I heard deep laughter from the doorway and I looked up to see Chad leaning against the door laughing at the face I had just made.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked smirking at me.

"I can't wait," I said dryly and followed Chad up the stairs.

He walked into his messy room. I stood hovering at the doorway, "Aren't you coming in?" He asked smirking.

"Can't we do it somewhere else?" I asked I didn't want to be in Chad's room.

Chad chuckled, "Sonny if you can't go in a guy's room, we might as well give up now!" I stepped into the room and stood awkwardly until Chad gestured to his chair. It was covered in clothes; I gingerly scooped the clothes from the chair onto the floor, trying not to look at them. But I couldn't help but notice a pair of bright red boxers with the words "Hot Rod" on them. I giggled and sat down. Chad noticed what I had seen and quickly shoved them from view. He mumbled, "Sylvie gave them to me." I laughed.

"So what are you supposed to teach me?" I asked unsure how he could really help.

He smirked at me and avoided my question, "Do you what kind of girls Nick likes?" I shook my head. "The girls he likes are nothing like you, Sonny, they are popular and sexy sluts."

"Am I supposed to take this a compliment or not?" I asked. In my world not being a slut seemed pretty good but who knows what it meant in Chad and Nick's world. I really had no idea what I was getting into.

* * *

hoped you liked it! please review and i will try to update soon!


	3. How Many Inches?

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since i've updated but i had a bit of writers block and a ton of homework and tests!!anyways thanks so much for all the reviews they made my long hours of studying less dismal!! This is a short chapter and i promise the next one will be much longer! ok i hope you enjoy this and please please review!! this is slightly revised thanks to PhoenixBlaze8!! thanks to everyone else who reviewed including 12jessie20, moonlightofsnow, moonlightofsnow, Megan, hexenkind, girlwithagutair8, holly,spotlover, Lyla D, P.S.U Rock, anabundanceof, scifichick07, Maiqu, artgirlnsa , CuteLiLDucky, HarryPotterFanGirlForever, ShelBeexLee, methegirl, RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl, sonnycentral, Allie1994, kittycat090, Judal98, freakishlyenergetic, Stemi4ever123,

To girlwithagutair8: they are in 9th grade but Chad is in 11th and a lot of people swear that are younger then them too!

To Judal98: I can't remember if i already answered this question but i will answer it again anyways! this story doesn't include So Random and Nick Jonas is not the same as the Nick in the story.

To HarryPotterFanGirlForever: first of all i love your pen name, Harry Potter rocks! sorry i didn't make it clearer but Tawni and Chad are blood brother and sister not step-siblings.

thanks everyone!!

* * *

"So what exactly are you supposed to be teaching me?" I asked. I really wasn't sure how Chad would be able to help me.

"Well Tawni created me a whole curriculum," Chad chuckled.

"And?" I questioned.

"God you're pushy!" Chad complained.

"You have nothing…this is all bull isn't it?" I ask slightly annoyed now.

Chad smirked at me, "Before I teach can teach you anything, I need you to tell me everything. Every sexual encounter you have, kissing, dating, tongues or not…" He trailed off, grinned at me and licked his lips," and blowjobs."

I blushed, "what about sex?" I asked digging myself a deeper hole.

Chad burst out laughing, "I will marry you if you have already had sex with someone!" I just glared at him. "So start talking," He told me.

"Ummm do I really have to share this with you?" I asked wanting to avoid talking about anything of sexual nature with the playboy Chad.

He chuckled, "Yeah," I was becoming quickly annoyed at how much pleasure Chad was getting from my discomfort.

"Well, I dated Wes last year." I told him.

"And?" Chad said looking bored because I wasn't sharing any interesting information.

"We dated." I shrugged.

"Did you at least kiss?" Chad asked looking shocked.

"I think he tried to kiss me but he ended up kissing my nose. It was gross." I said wrinkling my nose at memory.

Chad banged his head into the wall in frustration. Then he turned back to me asked, "have you ever even kissed a guy?"

"Well…" I started to say.

"Other then your relatives and Nick," Chad groaned.

I mumbled, "No."

"Wow this is worse then I thought, you are a PRUDE!!!!" Chad laughed.

"Shut up" I said and threw a pillow at him. I laughed but I couldn't help but wonder if I was that much of a freak for having kissed a guy yet.

"Ok since we have established that you a frickin' prude, I will try to teach the way of the sex-cessful Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad said cockily.

"Sex-cessful? Please tell you did not say that?" I giggled.

"Hey it's true!" Chad smirked. I shook my head in distain at him. "Okay so I have decided that what you will have to do is go up to a guy your age at the mall and ask him how many inches he is."

I gasped, "No way, that's too embarrassing!"

Chad just smirked. "You have to complete this by tomorrow and when you say it you have to sound seductive!"

"I don't want to do this and I don't know how to sound seductive! I don't see how this will make Nick like me!" I half-yelled at Chad.

"You will do this and trust me Nick likes very assertive girls and being assertive should help you with you revenge." Chad told me grinning.

"Fine," I groaned. "Can I just get this over with right now?"

Chad laughed, "Whatever you want, I'll drive you to the mall myself, this is something I have to see!"

The drive to mall was short and it mostly consisted of me huffing and puffing in anger of my task and Chad randomly turning to me and grinning. Chad sat down in the food court while I walked around trying to find a suitable guy to ask the horrid question. I wandered around until a heard, "Hey cutie, are you hear all alone?"

I felt a little uncomfortable but I figured this was as good of a time as any to ask how many inches this guy was because then at least it would be over with. "No," I said confidently, "But I was wondering how many inches are you?"

"As long as you like!" The guy smirked. I finally got a look at him when he pulled back his dark hood, he looked a couple years older then me and had tattoos all over his shaved head. I started walking away quickly feeling intimated and regretting I ask him the question. "Hey wait up babe!" He grabbed my arm and crushed my close to him. He smelled like sweat and beer.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to pull away from him but he was too strong.

"Hey man, that's my girlfriend you're holding onto," Chad lied.

"Sorry Chad, I didn't know." He responded, I guess he and Chad knew each from somewhere. He released me and Chad quickly put his arm around my waist and nodded goodbye to the guy. Chad dragged me along because I couldn't keep with his fast pace.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sonny! Are you trying to get raped! Out of all the guys to ask, you ask him!" Chad said angrily.

"I didn't really know who he was, I just heard him come up from behind me and I just said it! It was your stupid idea anyways!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry but come on Sonny use your common sense!" Chad said calming down.

"I'm sorry!" I said sheepishly. "I guess I just said it too sexily!" I joked trying to lighten the mood. Chad laughed but it sounded forced.

"Let's get you home before your sexiness becomes a real danger to you," Chad said mocking me.

When he dropped me off at my house, he said, "So after school, you have another lesson and your homework is to find out about your friends experiences!"

"Homework!?" I yelled back in disbelief, "I get enough of that in school! You jut want to know what my friends have done and if they would do it with you, you perv!" I yelled at him before he drove away. I heard him laugh and then the sound of his engine fading away. I wondered what my friends had done and what horrible thing Chad had planned next. And I realized for the past couple of hours, I hadn't thought about Nick at all.

* * *


End file.
